


"I'm feelin' excellent"

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Little solangelo one-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you always going to be like this when we’ve had sex?” Nico asked him, earning a musical laugh next to his ear again. <br/>“Probably. Does it bother you?”<br/>“Not at all”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm feelin' excellent"

Nico had just stopped to pick up his plate in the dining pavilion to get breakfast, when two warm hands snaked around his waist. He jumped and almost elbowed the person in the face before he realized who it was. There was a warm chuckle in his ear.

“Easy there, little demon”, Will said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Nico grinned sheepishly and felt himself blush.

“Sorry”.

He placed his own arms over Will’s and let his boyfriend tighten the grip around his waist.

“How you feelin’ today, darlin’?” Will hummed in his ear, and Nico could feel the smile on his lips.

“I really can’t complain. You?”

“I’m feelin’ excellent”.

Nico turned his head around to kiss that stupid grin off his face. He was unsuccessful, as it was back on when he pulled away, and they were (unfortunately) in public.

“Are you always going to be like this when we’ve had sex?” Nico asked him, earning a musical laugh next to his ear again.

“Probably. Does it bother you?”

“Not at all”.

Will chuckled and nibbled at his ear, but Nico decided to interrupt him before he could make Nico do something embarrassing. Besides, there were quite a few stares among the people sitting at the tables.

“Will”.

“Mmhh?” he purred, and Nico had to concentrate to keep a straight face.

“You didn’t really allow me to eat breakfast. I’m hungry”.

Will removed his arms from Nico’s waist and settled for his left hand instead.

“This better?” he asked, tangling their fingers together.

“Wouldn’t call it ‘ _better_ ’ but unfortunately, I’m still hungry”, Nico smiled at his boyfriend, who grinned at him in return.

“Then eat quick, darlin’, cuz I’m off duties today”.

Nico did.


End file.
